Crossovers Are Painful
by marakamiya
Summary: Probably overdone to the point of massacre. The Pokemon kids meet the Digimon kids. Taiora, AshMisty and all that good stuff.


**Let's change gears and go for a classic crossover. I wrote this a few years ago, so it may be a bit lame. But yes. I am guilty of writing one of these. And as we all know, I couldn't possibly own Digimon or Pokemon.**

**--- **

**The sky opened up. Out of a giant twister fell the three kids and the Pikachu. Three other figures shot into the distance. Once they landed, the kids recovered from the dizziness after being thrown around in the twister. **

**"Wow," Ash said. "That was nuts."**

**"You said it," Brock answered. **

**"Yeah well I'm fine no thanks to that lousy Team Rocket!" Misty shouted. **

**"At least now we got away from them," Brock said again. "But, where are we?"**

**"Pika?" Pikachu asked. **

**"Holy Cow!" came a strange voice. "You guys aren't going to believe this!"**

**The three kids turned around in surprise, coming face to face with seven kids and seven strange creatures. **

**"There are other kids here besides us?" a boy with spiky brown hair asked with great surprise. **

**"Hey!" Ash shouted with excitement. "You look like Pokemon trainers. Let's battle!" Ash could not pass up any type of moment to show off, even after escaping from Team Rocket.**

**"Pokemon trainers?" the girl with the blue helmet asked confused.**

**"Battle?" asked the boy with the goggles, also confused.**

**"You're kidding right?" Ash asked. He wondered how anyone could ever not know what a Pokemon battle was. It was a well-known sport, like baseball or football. **

**"I don't know," Misty told him. "I've never seen Pokemon like that before."**

**"That's because they're digital monsters, or for short, Digimon," the spike-hair kid explained. **

**"Where are we?" Ash asked confused. They all looked around them and noticed that they were in a vast desert. **

**"Welcome to Digiworld, population, us," said the blond kid. **

**The seven kids introduced themselves as Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy. The Digimon introduced themselves as well. Ash tried to use his Pokedex, but there was no reading on them. **

**"We really are lost," he said.**

**Nearby, Team Rocket hid on a sand dune. They listened to the conversation. **

**"Digimon?" James said as he thought the strange name over.**

**"Wouldn't the boss love one of those," Jesse sneered.**

**"Yeah, no one's ever seen a digimon before," Meowth added. **

**"Yeah, we're pretty neat, aren't we?" **

**The trio suddenly shivered in fear. They turned around and came face to face with one creepy looking monkey.**

**"Ah! A talking sock monkey!" they screamed.**

**--- **

**"...My theory is that there are more worlds and gateways and you guys have stumbled across one." Izzy explained everything he could possibly think of while the others sat completely lost in the jumble of words.**

**"Now when he starts this," Sora muttered over to Ash, "you just smile and nod."**

**"At least he knows what he's talking about, huh?" Ash muttered back to her.**

**Misty sat and watched them. She looked Sora over carefully. "I don't trust her," she thought to herself. "Just look at that hat." Tai was watching them too and he stared at Ash. "If he knows what's good for him he'll back off." The others began to notice them.**

**"Wow, look at the look on Misty's face," Brock said.**

**"Tai too," said Matt. **

**"Well isn't it obvious," Tentomon cut in, "they're jealous."**

**"Jealous of who?" Brock asked.**

**"Some humans just don't get it," Tentomon sighed.**

**--- **

**"Please don't hurt us!" Team Rocket begged.**

**"Now why shouldn't I?" Etemon snarled.**

**"We'll do anything!" they begged.**

**"Anything, eh? That gives me an idea."**

**--- **

**Brock cooked his special lunch for everyone. It was the best meal the seven had since they were at the Koromon village. **

**"You really should give me some tips," Matt whispered to him, not wanting the others to hear.   
**

**"Looks like I've got a new best friend," Brock said and he began writing down some recipes on some cards. The Digimon and Pokemon were having a great time together. They all loved Togepi. Who wouldn't? Tokomon let TK play with Pikachu, he even played too and Pikachu didn't even shock TK. Ash found that kind of nice. **

**"So how did you get here?" Izzy asked Ash.**

**"We were fighting a band of thieves called Team Rocket. Little did we know, we were in the middle of a Pidgeoto nesting ground. We were disturbing them and they threw us out with a Whirlwind Attack."**

**"But how did that bring you into Digiworld?" Sora asked.**

**"I'll answer that!" Misty jumped in. "My Togepi used Teleport and it probably brought us here!**

**"Oh, okay," Sora said nervously after the sudden attack of words. "Boy she scares me," Sora thought to herself. "I didn't do anything to her."**

**Tai couldn't stand to see that Ash was so comfortable around Sora. He had never felt so protective of her. He didn't want to say Sora was his girlfriend although she was his friend and a girl. Now he didn't like the idea of this new kid getting so close. This was the first time in his life that he felt seriously threatened. They were joking around a lot. He finally went off when they started laughing out loud together. He cut in between the two. **

**"All right pal!" he exclaimed. "You're getting too close for comfort." He grabbed Sora's arm and pulled off her left glove revealing a small gold-colored bracelet. "You see this bracelet I got for her? That means she's my girlfriend, i.e. she's my property and I own her!" He threw down her arm. **

**(Line from the Simpsons if you were wondering)   
**

**"Tai what are you talking about?" she asked while rubbing her arm.**

**Tai suddenly blushed with embarrassment. "I have to go now," he stuttered as he handed the glove back to her. He walked away as quickly as he could; his face was hot with embarrassment. **

**"Is he always like this?" Ash asked.**

**"He worries me sometimes," she answered.**

**Having just made an idiot of himself, Tai sat down at the base of a boulder with Pikachu and Togepi. "That's the last time I get jealous," he grumbled.**

**"Pika," Pikachu said smiling.**

**"Toki, toki," it said in it's happy little tone.**

**Misty was feeling the same way as Tai. She wasn't going to admit that she had a strong relationship with Ash, but her pride was taking control of her. She hated to see some strange girl come along and take over. Misty had a strong sense of territory and Sora was invading. However, she saw Tai's foolish display and decided not to confront her... yet. Suddenly, a loud guitar sound rang out and the ground began to shake violently. Everyone stumbled trying to keep their balance. Sora fell over and Ash caught her before she fell to the ground.**

**"He's touching her!" Tai thought to himself.**

**"She's touching him!" Misty thought to herself. "That's it!" she shouted. She lunged at Sora and tackled her to the ground.**

**"It's go time!" Tai screamed as he ran at Ash. He threw his shoulder into Ash's stomach, sending him to the ground. The others watched amazed as they fought it out. Tai was cleaning Ash's clock while Misty attempted to suffocate Sora in the sand. Sora reached an arm across her back and got a hold of Misty's waist. With a tug, she flipped Misty over. **

**"So you want to play tough?" Misty sneered as she got to her feet. "Staryu, I choose you!" She threw the pokeball and the starfish creature popped out. Biyomon leaped in front of Sora to protect her. **

**"Let's battle!" Misty proclaimed. "Take down attack!"**

**Staryu headed for Biyomon. She dodged; Staryu barely missed her.**

**"I'm going to take you to school!" Sora shouted. "Digivolve!"**

**In a bright flash of light, the little pink bird grew into an enormous fiery bird. Brock stood amazed at what was happening, Misty stood dumbfounded at the turn of events, Tai even stopped beating on Ash and both watched the cat fight grow to an amazing scale. Staryu retreated and hid behind Misty. She couldn't move. The sudden evolution shocked her. **

**"Not so tough anymore are you?" Sora asked.**

**From the air, a small bomb fell. It blew up filling the air with smoke. They all looked up and saw a giant balloon. **

**"Oh no," Ash, Misty, and Brock complained. **

**"Prepare for trouble!" said Jesse.**

**"And make it double!" said James.**

**"I'll bet she'll beat me up too?" Sora said looking over at Misty.**

**"Hey! Pay attention!" they shouted.**

**"Forget it!" Ash shouted up at them. "We have better things to do than play with you!"**

**"We don't want to play with the likes of you!" Jesse said.**

**"But we know some one who wants to play for you," said Meowth.**

**"It's our pleasure to present our new boss!" James announced.**

**"New boss?" they all asked.**

**"Hey, do these three know how to make an introduction or what?" boomed the Elvis-like voice. A trailer pulled by a Monochromon pulled up in front of the group. The door opened up and there stood Etemon holding his guitar.**

**"What is that?" Ash screamed.**

**"Etemon!" Tai exclaimed.**

**"A Digimon?" Misty asked in surprise. "Looks like a sock monkey."**

**"Now I'm getting tired of being called that, you need to learn more respect for The King," Etemon said as he walked toward them.**

**"Oh we're sorry," Brock said. "Who is he anyway?"**

**Etemon laughed out loud. "I can't believe it. This kid's dimmer than the goggle kid."**

**"Hey!" Tai shouted in anger.**

**"But enough about that, it's time to destroy you Digidestined and your new friends." He lifted his guitar and swept his hand across the strings. The force threw the kids and the Digimon backwards. Team Rocket watched from the safety of their balloon and laughed at the misfortune of the kids. **

**"As long as we're up here," explained James, "we'll be fine."**

**"And while he's keeping them busy," Jesse continued, "we'll steal Pikachu."**

**Tai slowly got to his feet. "Come on everybody! Digivolve!" With that said, the other Digimon digivolved: one into a giant dinosaur, another into a wolf, another into a huge, hairy walrus, one into a cactus, and another into a giant bug. Ash, Misty, and Brock watched in amazement. It was so easy to make them evolve, unlike pokemon. They all charged Etemon, but with a pluck of his guitar, they were sent flying. Tai was in the path of Greymon who had been thrown backwards by the force. Sora tackled him out of the way, barely being hit herself. **

**"Wow, thanks," he said. **

**"No problem," she said as she smiled at him.**

**The force of the blast knocked Misty, but Ash was there to catch her. They exchanged smiles. **

**"Let's have all of our Pokemon help too," Brock said.**

**"We choose all of you!" they said as they threw every pokeball they owned into the air. Out popped a variety of creatures ready to battle. **

**"Now that's helpful," said Izzy. **

**The Pokemon and the Digimon surrounded Etemon on all sides. "This is funny. You all think you can really beat me?" He struck at his guitar again. The Pokemon counteracted with supersonic attacks and wind and gust attacks, blocking out the sound. "Wow, this isn't fun anymore. You're playing several dozen against me." Etemon jumped back into his trailer and ordered a retreat. "I'm out of here, you're a tough crowd." The Digimon and Pokemon let him go. The kids cheered at their victory. **

**"Pika!" Pikachu cried loudly. Team Rocket had trapped him in a glass case. No matter how much he tried to shock them, the electricity was trapped inside. Team Rocket laughed evilly, but they soon froze when they realized that they were surrounded by dozen upon dozens of Pokemon and Digimon. Realizing they were in trouble, they slowly opened the case and lowered it to the ground, never taking their eyes off the group. Pikachu bounded out and over into Ash's arms. **

**"All right," said Ash. "Who wants to do the honors?"**

**All the Pokemon glared at them. Their hearts pounded. They couldn't go anywhere. They were trapped. Charizard stepped up. With a twinkle in his eye he shot his Flame Thrower. Then Bulbasaur grabbed them with his Vine Whip and threw them into the air. To finish, Squirtle shot them into the stratosphere with his Water Gun. **

**"We're blasting off again!"**

**The Digimon devolved into their rookie forms. **

**"What happened to them?" Misty asked.**

**"Digimon don't stay big forever," Izzy explained. "They do their job and when they're out of energy, they go back to their rookie forms."**

**"That's cool, but how do we get home now?"**

**"You really have no idea how many times we've asked that same question," Joe said.**

**"Well, well, well Digidestined. I've found you."**

**"Gennai!" the kids shouted happily. A beam of light revealed the old man. He looked around at all the kids and then he noticed the other three. **

**"Gennai, do you know how you can help them?" Matt asked.**

**"Well, that little thing in the egg shell transported them here."**

**"Wow, my little Togepi really did do that!" Misty exclaimed. "Truthfully, I kind of made that up. I'm really sorry about, you know, attacking you," she said to Sora, kind of embarrassed.**

**"No, it's no problem at all," Sora said. "I guess we just got off on the wrong foot. I should have guessed Ash was your boyfriend."**

**"You should take that back," Misty growled. Ash blushed at what Sora said.**

**"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Tai said to Ash. "I really don't know what came over me. So how's your stomach and face feeling?"**

**"Honestly, I can't complain," he answered.**

**"Do you kids want to go home or not?" Gennai interrupted. Suddenly, out of the sky fell Team Rocket hard onto the sand. "You can take them with you," Gennai finished. **

**"But how will we be transported home?" Ash asked. **

**"Togepi will do that for you," Gennai explained.**

**"Hey Gennai. Can you by any chance hitch us a ride home," Joe asked.**

**"Sorry but the rest of you kids are going to be stuck here for a long time."**

**"Wonderful," Joe said with a sigh.**

**Togepi started to wave its arms back and forth. They soon began to glow. **

**"Take care," they shouted.**

**"You too."**

**"Tokibree." And in a blue flash, they and Team Rocket disappeared back to their own world and the Digidestined were left to save the Digital World.**

**--- **

**Yeah. I know. Good ol' high school writing. Well, have at it if you'd like.   
**


End file.
